Another Dimention
by icecreamlover834
Summary: When a new girl arrives,Spencer falls head over heels for her.There is something strange about this girl and the relationship between her and Spencer is risky when the whole world is at stake.
1. All too Sudden

_**All to Sudden**_

**My first Fan fiction on Zack files, please read and review! Oh and enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Zack Files**

"Nothing paranormal happened this whole month." Cam remarked, stealing a french fry off of Zack's plate. Zack gave him an annoyed look and went back to his homework.

"It's the calm before the storm. I need to run more tests on you, Zack. How many questions do you still need to do?" Spencer asked looking over at Zack's textbook.

"Just three more to go...but, I still have that History essay to work on, and the science assignment that's due five days from now. Not to mention, the endless amount of chores I should have done a while ago."

Spencer rolled his eyes and looked around the courtyard. It was an average day. The skies were blue, the grass was green, typical lunch break noise was heard around them and if you were really observant, a quality Spencer obviously had, you could make out the sounds of birds chirping in the distance. Spencer closed his eyes, and then felt something unsettling. His eyes flew open and Cam let out a low whistle. Spencer followed Cam's line of vision, and saw her.

A brunette of average stature and big brown eyes. She was of course, somewhat above average in facial aesthetics as indicated by Cam's whistle. However, it wasn't her looks that had Spencer completely intrigued by her. It did help though, but it was more of the fact that she had a glow around her. An almost unearthly glow. Cam got up from his seat and walked towards the girl. Spencer and Zack looked at each other.

"I need to get this done. Save him." Zack pleaded.

Spencer gave him a nod and left Zack with his homework. It must be strange to hear this, and it was most certainly stranger when Spencer acknowledged this part of himself but...sometimes he liked seeing Cam crash and burn when it comes to male-female interaction. He was not a malicious person, but even the most zen person would laugh at the absurdity that spews from his month once Cam is in the company of females. That however, is not the funniest part. The funniest part is when the lady reacts in a negative way to his advances. That usually included some sort of cold beverage poured over Cam's head. Granted, his technique is not completely futile...he does have a 45% success rate according to Spencer's calculations.

"Hello, beautiful. My name is Cam, what's your name?" Cam said flashing his best smile.

The girl looked at him and was completely baffled.

"Wait, let me guess. It must be something really pretty, a name that conveys the glow of your skin, the pleasing pout of your lips; it must be a name that resonates in the ears of all, in resemblance of the warmth I feel around you" Cam said looking into her eyes. As stated before....his success rate with this technique is 45%.

"Don't mind him, he gets ahead of himself sometimes" Spencer said, stepping in front of Cam.

"Oh, that's okay" the girl replied a look of relief washing over her face.

"My name is Spencer. What's yours?" He asked holding out his hand. She took his hand and smiled.

"My name is Crystal"

They locked eyes, and Spencer felt a warm buzz from her hand. The air around him felt different, it seemed to feel like everything and nothing all at once. His vocal chords also didn't seem to be working, but somehow he didn't feel like he lost the power of communication at all. In fact, he felt the exact opposite. As quickly as this experience hit him, it ended. Spencer blinked at the loss of the buzz from her hand.

He quickly regained his composure and politely asked "May I ask why you're here at Horace White?"

"Student exchange program...but there was a mix-up. This seems to be an all-boys school, unless the girls like to hang out somewhere else on campus."

"Why don't we go to the principal's office to sort this out. I can give you a brief tour of the school while you're here" Spencer said smiling. Crystal smiled back and Spencer could feel the blood rush to his face and ears. The two walked away smiling.

Zack stood by the frozen Cam. Cam turned to look at Zack.

"Dude...did you just see that?"

"Yup" Zack replied holding his books.

"Spencer got a girlfriend!" Cam said grinning from ear to ear.

"It's too early to say that"

"Were you like blind or something? The sparks between them were electrifying!"

A few days later, and Crystal was enrolled in Horace White High School for the semester. It was much easier to let her in, than deal with all the paperwork for sending her back to her home school. Spencer and Crystal also developed a very close relationship the weeks that followed.

"Spencer sure is having a great time with Crystal" Zack said looking over at the couple from across the room.

"Having a great time? What are you talking about, he's having the time of his life! For once, Spencer is actually getting to know a girl without paranormal reasoning" Cam replied taking a sip of his drink.

"Something is strange about her, I have no idea what but it's unsettling"

"Probably the aftershock of Spence having a girlfriend, I was sort of surprised myself"

Then, Crystal walked into the room looking a bit worried.

"Hi, guys have you seen Spencer?"

"No, why did something bad happen to him?" Zack said

"I hope not, he was supposed to meet up with me in the library 15 minutes ago" Crystal said looking at her watch.

"Can I see that watch?" Cam said.

"Sure" Crystal replied.

"Umm, Crystal"

"Yeah, what?" Crystal replied.

"Your watch is 15 minutes early" Cam said and began fixing her watch to the correct time.

"Oh, that explains why Spencer hasn't shown up yet" Crystal said.

"Hey, Crystal what's that weird symbol on your watch mean" Cam pointed out.

"It's nothing" Crystal quickly replied and took the watch out of Cam's hand. "I just remembered I had to do something, see you guys later"

"Well, that was weird" Cam said watching her run off.

"See, I told you something is weird about her" Zack said."Everything seems all too sudden, don't you think?" Zack said taking a bite his pizza.

"No, it isn't, if it is Spencer will notice. He's the smart one remember, he'll know if Crystal is some sort of robot or something" Cam said sprinkling some salt over his fries.

"I still think something is really weird about her, like she isn't supposed to be here" Zack said taking another bite off of his pizza. "I have a feeling something big is going to happen and it's connected to her, like she's from a different time and place. Maybe it's just me, but I hope Spencer don't go head over heels with Crystal. He hardly knows her" Zack said.

"Don't worry so much Zack, Spence knows what he's doing" Cam said dipping a fry into ketchup.


	2. Alone

**Alone  
Disclaimer:I do not own Zack files.**

"Cam, why can't you be more careful? Now we'll have to clean this mess" Spencer said in an annoyed tone. Crystal put a hand on his shoulder "It's ok, it's just an accident. Cam, why don't you get a broom from the Janitor closet" Crystal looked at Cam, and Cam went off knowing Crystal will deal with Spence.

When Cam got to the Janitor's closet he saw Gwen there. Gwen saw him and was a bit flabergasted at his presence.

"Cam, what are you doing here?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Same question I wanted to ask you" Cam replied.

"I need to get a mop, someone spilt some pop on the floor" Gwen answered and opened the door. Cam followed and the door closed all by itself and locked. Gwen turned around.

"What was that sound?" she asked. Cam turned the doorknob

" We're locked in" Cam replied. Suddenly, the lights went out. "Faulty light bulb" Cam said in the dark.

"Yeah, I kind of noticed that Cam" Gwen said with a hint of sarcasm. Gwen banged on the door and screamed for help over and over, but no one answered. An hour past and then another and then another.

"Gwen, if we never make it out of here I want you to know something" Cam said his palms all cold and clammy.

"What is it?" Gwen replied biting her lip in anticipation knowing what he'll say next.

"I…I…I like you" Cam stuttered.

"I like you too, you're a nice person"

"No, I like you. As in I have affectionate feelings for you" Cam said holding her hand. Gwen lips found her way with his lips and they touched lightly at first but more passionate after. Gwen broke the contact and although, Cam couldn't see he knew she was smiling when she said: "I have feelings for you too"

"Why is Cam taking so long?" Spencer said in his mind.

"I'm going to check on Cam, wanna come?" asked Crystal.

"You've read my mind" Spencer replied smiling. Crystal and Spencer walked down the hallway to the janitor's closet talking about the paranormal when they saw an even more interesting topic. Crystal opened the door and saw Cam and Gwen in a comproming position. Spencer was shocked and speechless. Cam and Gwen turned their heads and saw them there, like it was a reflex Cam and Gwen separated and Gwen walked out.

"I didn't know it was Gwen until you opened the door" Cam explained.

"Right, whatever you say" Spencer sarcastically replied smiling.

While everyone was busy with their little lives, confessing their feelings, making out in the dark and falling head over heels for someone they met just a few days ago. Zack was in the library desperately searching for evidence that Crystal isn't what she appears to be. Looking through shelves and shelves of books on the paranormal, he decided to give up and accept the fact that maybe Crystal is "normal". He walked out of the library and took a nice stroll around the park, when he saw a big willow tree. It wasn't any different from any other willow tree, but Zack felt drawn to it like there's some secret behind it. He touched the tree trunk and in a flash a light Zack was in a big white room.

Zack looked around and started to wander in this vast space. While he was walking, he saw a glass table and on top was a red button. He was about to push the big red button when a note instantly appeared. Zack read the note: _Do Not Push This Button! I reheat Do Not Push This Button! If you choose to ignore me, please know that what you are going to see is not very pleasant. If you push this button, you are at risk of never coming back to your own dimension. You will be stuck wandering the minds of others, and feeling their pain when the whole world was destroyed. I'm only telling you this now so, you won't regret. Hey! Don't reach for it! Do you even understand what I'm saying? Don't do it! Fine, then, push the stupid button. No! Don't! I was kidding!_ Zack, like everyone human being would chose to ignore the note and pushed the big red button. "It's just a button right? How much harm can it do?" Zack thought. His whole world went dark and when he opened his eyes, he wasn't in the white room anymore.

The skies were painted red, the ground was all rock, the trees were all burned and the air smelt of ashes. He walked around and saw people running about.

"Excuse me, sir. What are you running from?" Zack asked a near by man.

"What am I running from? Are you trying to be stupid? Everyone is running from the plague, the ultimate destruction. That's what we are running away from. The hospital is filled with dying people, everyone is running away to avoid catching this disease. The world has changed, boy. God is punishing us! Not so long ago, the skies were clear and blue and the trees were in full bloom. Now, the world has come to an end!" The man replied and started to run again.

"I really shouldn't have pushed that button" Zack said to himself walking in the direction of the hospital when, once again his world went black.

He opened his eyes and this time he saw hospital beds and sick patients. His whole body felt cold and weak. He went to search for a nurse, but he couldn't find one. His whole body was aching and he felt really tired and thirsty. Finally, his knee gave way and he collapsed on the floor. When he woke up, he saw a little girl beside him staring at him.

"Hi, mister" she said smiling. Zack smiled back. "Do you feel tired and thirsty?" The girl asked. Zack nodded his head. "Here, I'll help you." She said taking out a knife. "It won't hurt" she concluded and stabbed him. Zack felt a stinging pain in his abdomen and his vision was getting blurry. "I want out" he whispered before his world went dark yet again for the third time.

He opened his eyes and he was in front of the willow tree. He stood up and looked at his watch. It has only been 5 minutes, but what ever he just experience felt like two hours. He looked at the tree, and on its trunk was a symbol… a very familiar symbol. He tried to remember, and then he got it. It's the same symbol on Crystal's watch. "I knew something wasn't right about her" He said to himself.


	3. Honesty

**Honesty**

Disclaimer: I do not own Zack files

Crystal walked around the park, until she saw the willow tree. "My way home" She whispered and gently touched the trunk. She gasped and quickly withdrew her hand. "Someone has seen it, but whom?" She thought to herself. She placed her hand on the trunk again, and closed her eyes. She saw flashes of a boy, touching the tree. As she saw each flash the picture got clearer and clearer. Until, it was perfect. The boy turned his head around, and she saw who it was. "Zack" Crystal said and walked off.

"I'm telling you, she isn't normal!" Zack exclaimed.

"Zack, you're being paranoid. Crystal is Spence's girlfriend, end of story. If she really was, some sort of freak Spence would know." Cam said annoyed.

"I'll show you the tree; it has some weird mark on it. The same one Crystal has on her watch. She's not normal!"

"Zack, stop it! She's totally fine, and there is nothing wrong with her. I'm tired of explaining to you over and over again" Cam said and walked off.

"Cam! Come back! At least see the tree!" Zack yelled. Cam rose up a hand and stopped.

"Save it, Zack. I don't want to hear it. Why can't you be happy for Spence? He's our friend" He replied and continued to walk.

"I'll make you guys believe me, if it's the last thing I do." Zack said to himself as he saw Cam walk away.

----------------------

"Spence, I really like you" Crystal said.

"I really like you too" Spence replied brushing her hair from her face. Crystal smiled and continued

"I really like you, and that's why I have to tell you the truth. Spence, I'm…I'm…I'm not suppose to be here. In fact, I'm not from around here" Crystal stuttered.

"It's alright, you'll fit in fine and I like you anyways"

"No, that's not what I mean. Here, I'll show you" Crystal replied and touched his forehead.

Spence's body felt warm and he felt a slight breeze brush his arm. He saw fields and fields of flowers and he felt the sun on his skin. He felt at ease and when he looked to his right, he saw Crystal. She was wearing a long white dress and her hair was blowing in the breeze. She walked closer and closer to him, and when they were an inch apart from each other. Crystal closed the gap, and their lips touched. In an instant, Spence broke out from that dream-like state and saw Crystal in front of him and everything was back to normal. "What did you do to me?" Spence asked.

"I mind-warped you" She replied.

"What are you?" Spence asked his voice shaking.

"I'm Crystal. I'm not from around here"

"Where are you from?" He asked.

"I actually don't know, I sort of live in between dimensions" She replied.

"Wait, hold on. You live between dimensions?" Spence asked his curiosity beginning to take its toll.

"Yeah, ever since I could remember. I lived in a blank white space. I think when I was six; I learned how to travel from dimension to dimension."

"That still doesn't explain how you did that mind-warp thing on me" Spence said.

"When I travel from dimension to dimension I learn new skills, and I gain more knowledge about the universe. Oh, yeah I can control time too." She added.

"You can control time? So, you can turn back time and you can make it go faster?" he asked.

"Yeah, usually but something went terribly wrong last time. So, I turned it back and now I'm here" she replied her face darkening.

"What's wrong?" Spence asked with concern in his voice.

"This time, is my last chance to make it work." She replied. "If I can't save the world this time, it'll be the end of all humanity." She added looking down on the floor.

"Can't you just turn back time, and try again?" he asked.

"Not this time, my powers are weakening. I'm afraid, if I don't get it right. I won't be able to try again."

"How do we stop this from happening?"

" The ancient texts say that if we use the most innocent heart and the wisdom of the human race and combine them together, we can save the world." She replied.

"Sounds like something Zack usually is involved in, let me go get him" Spence said turning to go look for him. Crystal grabbed his hand and looked at him. Spencer's hand felt a familiar warm buzz from her hand, and it was like their first greeting all over again. Her eyes locked onto his, and although they weren't talking. He could hear her clearly: "_No, you're mistaken. He's not the one, you are_".


End file.
